Seeker's Adventures: Part 6 Task at Hand
by annasaurus875
Summary: Daily life of Seeker when shes at work. Please comment on what you want in next stories of this series.(I couldnt resist the pic :P


**Hello there! Seeker here... Emily can you stop doing that to the camera! Right ok thank you. Now... Hey there some of you are probably wondering what I get up to other then clearing up robot corpses, sooooo I am gonna give you a tour. :D Emily... Emily really :/... Emily! Stop pecking the god damn... right thats it come here!**

The black dove bathed in the small pool of water while Seeker washed her face in the river that rushed down the hillside. Birds whistled through out the surrounding trees, rabbits hopped around. Seeker sat back down and looked at herself in the water "I'm gonna need a hair cut soon, its all over the place, eh Emily" the dove dried off her feathers then looked at her friend, she nodded in agreement. "But not today, I some stuff to get up to...lets see" Seeker unzipped her backpack and took out an old, rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled it and scolled down the list of places "Ok Badwater next, ready Emily?" the dove cooed and followed Seeker through the forest.

"Its worse then Gravel Pit, what the hell did you guys do here?" Seeker wide-eyed at the robot covered ground, with the RED Heavy and Scout "Ha Ha we are just pro for them! Aint we big-guy?" Scout was nudgeing the giant in the shoulder who just nodded, Seeker tipped her hat "You get back to what you were doing, I clear up this mess you've made" Scout saluted childlishly and the two left Seeker, she shook her head, "They're just as bad as the BLU team" Emily landed on a robot Spy and pecked at it's head "Emily please stop that it, the Adminstrator needs these in the best condition" Emily looked up confused "Dont look at me like that, how am I supposed to know, its none of my business" the girl picked up the foot of a robot Medic, spread her wings and dragged the robot into the nearby skip.

"Cmn I hmvm tmim?" RED Pyro was holding up a robot Pyro's head with it wires still sparkling from it's neck "Oh yea, if you want.." Pyro gave the girl a big hug and ran intio the base, Seeker leant against the skip and straightened her hat shaking her head "Come on mate we need to carry this lot to the heap" Emily flew upwards and noticed the RED Spy and RED Scout "Hey Seeker, need help? I could get that thing all the way there no trouble","Alright then, I leave you too it" Scout ran over to the skip, Seeker jumped down and walked over to the Spy and stood there, both with a smirk. Scout pushed and pushed, but the skip wouldn't budge, "Hes a imbecile" Spy blew out some smoke from his cigur, Seeker sniggered "I know", when Scout stopped he took off his cap "Ok, I... cant do it" Spy and Seeker looked at each other and then laughed out loud. "Oh ha ha very funny, why dont you pick that lot up" Spy put himself together and looked at the skip,nervously, but Seeker walked forward and tied some rope to it "No worries, I deliver it" Spy and Scout were surprised "Are you sure?". Seeker raised a eyebrow "Yea, i deal with this most of the time, dont you know me yet" Scout sniggered "Sorry girly, but if I cant push that, and knowing Spy is scared of getting his suit dirty, how are you gonna push that?" Seeker smirked again and spread her wings, "Did you forget?" the girl took the ropes and flew up with the skip, Spy and Scout were wid-eyed and their mouths were like gob-fish, Emily chuckled and followed her friend.

"Thank you Amia, that should be all for today" Mris Pauling picked up on of the robot's hands of the heap of metal bodies "No problem, is it alright to visit my mates today?" the women took her glasses and wiped them with a cloth "You are lucky I'm your friend, or otherwise the Adminstrator would get mad" Seeker gave her a hug "Thanks Jessy" Mrs Pauling got her clipboard out "Its Jessica, not Jessy" Amia smiled "Ok".

Full moon was up with the stars again "I love nights like this" Seeker smiled as she and her friend zoomed across the night, she saw Medic stoking Archimedes, Emily cooed happily and went down towards the bloody bird. Seeker laughed quietly and landed softly on the ground near the forest of Tuefort "_Come little children, I take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, it time to play, in my garden of shadows_,,," a foot step was heard behind her, she span around and saw Medic who was smiling peacefully "Oh sorry Medic didn't see you.." Seeker was going a bright pink with embassment, Medic laughed "Reminded me of vhen I first met you, catching you out vith your singing" Seeker sat down "Guess so..", "Wait here" Medic ran off coat waving behind him leaving Seeker confused.

"Here, vhat do you zhink?" the doctor held up a brown, polished instrument "Its a violin" the Medic got out a bow from behind his back and played a note "Vhen I first heard you sing, I vanted to get my violin out and play a longside you, but I didn't know vhat to expect", "Alright, give it try" as Seeker got up, Medic raised his violin to his chin and placed his bow on the instrument. The two sang and played together, the sound spread through the forest like a ocean wave crashing among the rocks of the shore line, the sounds of animals stopped and listened to the duet of music in the air. After the song ended, Seeker breathed in, Medic lowered his violin to his side "Zhat vas amazing" Seeker chuckled "You can say that again...",Medic smirked "Zhat vas amaz...", "I never meant... oh nevermind" ther was a short silence then Amia spoke up again "Your right, that felt good" Medic opened the violin's ase and gently put it back "Ve should do zhat again some zime" Seeker nodded. "Yea". Once the Medic got his bearings he straighten up and faced her "Vhat are you doing here anyway?", "Came to visit, have you seen Sniper around?" Medic nodded sadly "He hasn't come out of his campervan for ages" Seeker looked serous "Ok I see what the matter is".

Sniper didn't have his hat or his sunglasses on his face as he usally would, his hair had got messier too. Foot steps were heard from outside "Go away!" the footsteps stopped but then a swish of something raised his head and stumbled outside "Whos there!?" Sniper shouted out to the plains hoping that it was what he thought it was "Amia!", the Australian sat down the side step of the van "I miss you...", "What was that?","I miss you!". Sniper looking up at his girlfriend on the roof his campervan who crashed on top of him in a hug "I'm so sorry! ,I have been so selfish.." lips interupted her, when they parted tears were swelling up in Seeker's eyes, Lawrence wiped them away "As long your here" Seeker smiled and hugged him again, they sat together looking at the plains, with Emily flying with Archimedes in the sky.


End file.
